Silver Lining
by ulquiorrii
Summary: She may not be his rain-stopper, but together, they can withstand the storm. Midorima X SomeGirlWithNoName. Some one-shots-or drabbles, I'm not sure-so technically it's always marked 'complete'. (can't a story be complete yet in-progress at the same time? hehe)
1. Sunshine

_A/N: I can't believe I just wrote a fanfic about a different fandom! (My fandom is as small as my social circle). I like Midorima a lot because I like the color of his hair. It's just. . . too green._

_Anyway, this was just something totally random I've thought about. Well, most of my fanfics were totally out of nowhere, actually. I mean, how the hell would Midorima get a girlfriend just out of the blue? What I mean to say is that I am a totally scattered and disorganized writer/person and I don't think I'll have any chance writing a multi-chapter fic/story/anything. What I mean to say again is that this is just a one-shot._

_OH, BUT I DON'T KNOW. Maybe I will really update it. Maybe next year._

_I've said quite a lot of things. OK, I'll stop._

_(Oh, one more thing. This is set after the Seirin - Shutoku match)_

* * *

Midorima gazes up at the sky as raindrops continue to prickle his face. He closes his eyes and let the rain soak his hair, his clothes, his whole being in the futile hopes of washing away the sadness inside of him. The rain serves another purpose for him, he thinks. It will keep people from noticing the tears that just won't stop streaming from his eyes.

If only he didn't fake that last shot. . .

If only he double-checked his horoscope this morning. . .

If only—

"I was looking for you," a soft voice calls.

He opens his eyes slightly, his train of thoughts suddenly interrupted. The sky shows no sign of halting the rain anytime soon, and he relishes on the enveloping coldness around him. Finally, he diverts his eyes to the side, acknowledging the owner of the voice. Despite the strain on his face, on his body and on his whole being; in spite of the weariness and the long day he's had, he smiles—a tired, weary one; but nonetheless, genuine. It almost goes imperceptible, but she knows him well enough to appreciate those little gestures; those hidden smiles that only she seems to notice.

He closes his eyes once again as he hears her approaching, head still tilted up toward the sky. He sighs inaudibly as he feels her hand cup his cheek. This time, he knows, she won't be skipping along and annoying him with her bright big smile. She won't be teasing him with his obsession with horoscopes and lucky items and calling it all nonsense. He bets she won't even scowl when she sees those tears streaming down his face. When he opens his eyes and look down upon her, however, he was wrong.

There she stands, gazing up from under that conspicuously bright yellow umbrella with a wide grin plastered on her face. Once again, he is slightly amazed at how wide she can get her mouth open, and his eyes trail to where they subconsciously end up whenever he sees her smiling face: her white teeth.

"Stop that. You look like an idiot," he says sternly under his breath.

He sees her reduce her wide grin to a subtle, sweet smile, her hand still holding on to him. "I was smiling for both us," she says, running her thumb through the tears on his face. "I'm gonna need a hefty lot of smiles to make up for your sour mood just for this afternoon alone."

He averts his eyes and looks straight ahead. The last thing he wants right now is something that might make him cry even more and make him all mushy inside. He blushes slightly at the sudden thought of her hand caressing his cheek and she notices this, so she pulls back and looks anywhere but to his eyes, suddenly running out of words to say.

He remembers that she isn't used to showing gestures of affection. He doesn't tell her, though, that he likes it that way, that her hand on his cheek makes him feel better. Instead, he clears his throat in an attempt to ward off the sudden silence.

She looks up at him.

"I'm fine," he grumbles.

He hears her chuckle lightly and he relishes on the sound of her laughter. Finally, he looks at her and she is still smiling.

"Of course, you should be. I won't have a cry-baby for a boyfriend, you know that."

The word _boyfriend_ gave a strange tingle to his ears and he watched as her mouth curled smoothly as she pronounced that word. In spite of himself, he smiles and reaches out to her head and secures her in a hug.

"You're getting me wet," he hears her complain, yet she stays in his arms and makes no move to get away. After a few moments, she drops the umbrella and clutches to his shirt, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"I will smile for you," Midorima says in a low voice, but loud enough for her to hear. He feels her smiling to his chest, and for the first time that day, he feels truly happy and satisfied.


	2. Oddity

_So apparently I won't be needing an entire year to update this thing hehehe. To be honest, I still don't know where this one's headed to, so I decided that it's just going to be a set of drabbles. Well, drabble-like short stories. Really short ones. _

_Maybe next time it would take me longer than a few days to update this. Like, a year, maybe? (I wish I'm just kidding)_

_By the way, thank you for the reviews :)_

_Midorima X SomeGirlWithNoName_

* * *

Midorima sighed as he looked out of the window, watching the raindrops race down the glass window pane. Her reflection on the glass caught his attention, and he watched her smiling as some classmate tried to tell her something.

She's the girl always with the great big smile whenever their eyes landed on one another. It irked him seeing her—or anybody, for that matter—smile ridiculously that way. When passing by each other in the hallways, his head would automatically turn to her direction and he'd be greeted by a set of flashing teeth that probably amused anyone but him. He'd scowl and she'd would laugh, and though her big wide grin annoyed the hell out of him, he really couldn't say that he didn't like being at the receiving end of it.

He knew she did that on purpose to annoy him. Everybody else knew better than to smile at him like that. Everybody else but her, and it irritated him that he's not doing anything about it. She always had a smile for everyone, a sweet, caring one perhaps the other boys in class even loved. He had to admit, he's peeked at her face a lot of times in the past out of boredom to watch her lips curl effortlessly into a serene smile. Only when she caught his eyes would that serenity go away in an instant as she bares her teeth into a wide, annoying grin for all the world to see. He'd twitch and look away haughtily.

Maybe one of these days he'd do something about it. Maybe he should tell her she looked like an idiot. Though, he had to admit, she looked far from it. She looked more like a . . . he paused to think. With her light blonde hair and bright face, perhaps she looked more like a sunflower. He knew it sounded ridiculous and silly, but he strangely found it simply . . . amusing. Imagining her with a green stalk and bright yellow petals around her face . . . In spite of himself, he cracked a little smile, amused.

A slight movement from his right briefly caught his attention and he looked up to see her leaning on the desk on his right, a smile on her face. He was slightly startled and he raised an eyebrow, staring at her smiling face for a moment, transfixed. Her eyes closed as she tried smiling even wider, but not like the big creepy one that he had always hated. Finally, he adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose and glared up at her from his seat. "What are you staring at?"

She chuckled lightly. "I never knew you could smile like that."

He frowned and looked away. He tried not to, but he couldn't help the light shade of pink that warmed his cheeks. "I never knew you could smile _like_ that," he murmured, pertaining to the sweet one that she was giving him now.

He heard her laugh. A brief, melodious one that seemed to echo in his mind even long after it had finished. "Well," she paused, "isn't it a tiny bit better than this," she flashed him her bare teeth and laughed harder at the reaction that she got from him.

Midorima grew quiet and looked back at the window. He didn't really want to admit it, but after a few moments, he finally said: "I suppose so."

"It's a good thing I won't be smiling for both of us today," she smiled sweetly for one last time and walked away, leaving a confused Midorima.

Perhaps that was the first time he started admitting to himself that he actually looked forward to her smiling face.


	3. No In-Betweens

_A/N: I just realized that the summary seems to be irrelevant to the other chapters..._

_Also, chapters are arranged in no particular order (bit late to say this but still)_

_Midorima X SomeRandomGirlWithNoName_

* * *

That song was starting to get to him. He never really paid much attention to mainstream music, much less by Western artists, but somehow, this particular song had been playing in his mind for so many days now. It didn't help that she was the one who introduced it to him.

"Hey Shintarou, come over here," she called one afternoon after the last class had ended.

He wondered what it was that she wanted to tell him, but he just decided to walk right over. "What is it?"

"Listen to this," she reached over to him and shoved the headphones to his ears, ignoring a disgruntled Midorima. "It's really nice. I think you'll like it."

It started off with a brief piano intro and into a smooth, mellow verse. The artist sounded foreign. American perhaps, he thought. It quite had a slow pace and she had to fast-forward it a little bit to get to the chorus. He gave the headphones back just as the second verse was just about to start.

"I don't like it."

She squinted at him. "You don't? But it's really good!"

He scowled. "It's terrible. I don't get why you even thought I'd like it."

She snatched the headphones from him and frowned. "And here I thought you have good taste in music," she muttered under her breath.

"I do. You're the one with terrible taste."

"Oh, stop."

.

.

.

.

Nobody seemed to pay much attention to the two of them together, or at least that was what Midorima thought. In the cafeteria, he'd sit with her, sometimes even with some of his teammates. They'd walk together from school, and at times, he'd even invite her to important matches. It never really bothered him that some people might think that they were dating, or anything. Sure they've handled some teasing a lot, but for some reason, Midorima just didn't feel like refuting any of their claims.

She seemed to blend right well with him, like she was meant to sit across from him during lunch, or tag along when she just felt like it. She fit in so naturally that Midorima seemed to have forgotten what it was like before he had met her. It's like all along she had always been there, and her leaving would create such a huge void in his life.

Their relationship didn't have a name. Oftentimes he tried not to think about it, but somehow, it bugged him that they didn't seem to know what to call each other. They simply tell people they were 'friends,' but from the way people looked at them after saying that and the way his chest seemed to sting, he knew that it just wasn't it. He realized that the word 'friends' didn't quite capture the essence of their relationship at all.

He tried to convince himself that their relationship is just too 'special'—he'd cringe at the word—to have a name. Maybe, he thought, it didn't really need to have a name. Or that he's just too lazy to give it one.

_Friends, lovers, or nothing._

He frowned as he accidentally shoved the grape juice bottle beside him. He was sitting with her one afternoon on the banks of a nearby river. They were just walking home from school a while ago and somehow, they ended up watching the sunset together. It didn't seem to bother him that she could get away with whatever sort of activity she decided to drag him into.

"What's wrong?" she creased her eyebrows at the spilt drink. "Aw, what a waste."

He sighed. That horrible song had come back to haunt him. "It's nothing."

She shrugged. "Okay."

He didn't understand why something like that kept on getting stuck in his head. What's worse, he couldn't quite let go of the lyrics. _Friends, lovers, or nothing . . ._ it went something like that. _There'll never be an in-between . . ._

He didn't get past the chorus to fully understand the song, but he thought that the chorus was enough to provide enough context. He felt his face heat up, and he grumbled slightly out of annoyance.

"Is there anything w—?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?" he suddenly asked.

The reaction that he got from her was something akin to shock. Only after five long seconds did he realize what exactly he had just said that he immediately attempted to salvage the situation.

"What I meant was . . . I—uhh . . . the thing is—"

"You want to be my boyfriend?" she slowly asked, dragging out every syllable like she was speaking to a child. He could still see the surprise in her eyes.

Midorima averted his eyes, and he hated how his cheeks were starting to warm. "That's not what I meant," he tried explaining, but she just gave him a confused look. "I m-mean—" he sighed. "Yes, I meant it."

_That didn't really help_, he thought, all the more confused, himself. She stared at him patiently, but he could see a tiny smile starting to form at the side of her lips.

"You do?" she asked carefully.

For the first time, he looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't get me wrong. It's only so people could finally identify what our relationship is. Doesn't it bother you that our relationship doesn't have a 'name?'

She thought for a moment, her eyes disbelieving. "But aren't we 'friends?'"

"'Friends' doesn't quite . . ." he squinted behind his glasses, ". . . capture it."

"So we . . . are more than just friends," it didn't seem like a question to him, but her sentence ended in a way that made it seem like one.

He gave her a confused look. "Well, yes, naturally, following the things that I've just said a wh—Would you just please stop giggling?"

She broke out into a heartfelt laughter and kept on patting him lightly at the back. One look at Midorima's beet-red face and she'd start another whole round of laughter all over again.

He grumbled and pushed her hand away. He knew she'd tease him even more. "You can just refuse, you know that?" he said after a few moments.

Her laughter gradually subsided and she shifted her position slightly for her to catch his gaze. "Are you kidding me?"

She waited for him to look at her, and after five seconds, he slowly turned around and gave her a stubborn look. "I won't," she said, smiling.

He looked mildly surprised, and she had to keep herself from pinching his cheeks. "You won't?"

"Why would I? It's not like every day that Midorima Shintarou proposes to be your boyfriend," she said teasingly.

He looked appease for a moment. "You got a point."

"And besides," she said. "It's no big deal, right? It's just for convenience's sake; to give our relationship a name, of some sort. There's nothing really beyond that, is there?" she grinned, looking away. "Unless, of course, you're thinking there is more to it . . ."

"Like hell no," he grumbled as he stood up. But he was smiling as he said that, and they both knew the answer.

They walked together in silence, but there was anticipation in the air between them. Midorima didn't want to break the silence, and he was sure as she wouldn't either. Slowly, he slipped her hand into his. She didn't let go or even flinch and it wasn't as awkward as Midorima had thought it would be. Somehow, it just felt right.

"Boyfriend, huh?" she muttered as if to herself, and Midorima could imagine the smile on her lips.

He smiled and secured her fingers in a tighter grip, exhaling quietly and contentedly.

"I like the sound of it," he muttered back.

* * *

_A/N: To those of you who don't know, the song is John Mayer's 'Friends, Lovers or Nothing.' I haven't really listened to it much. My friend just mentioned the title to me once and it kinda got stuck in my head. Just the title not the song._


	4. I'll Be There

_A/N: Hello again! School's about to start in about two weeks, just sayin'._

_And also, this chapter somehow explores a bit about the girl's personal life. Just a little glimpse at her home. And at how Midorima can be sweet, too._

_MidorimaXSomeGirlWithNoName_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Her parents had been fighting again. This time, not even the walls were able to block their loud voices and the constant shattering of objects. An hour after the fight and she felt like she could still hear them screaming. A loud bang from upstairs suddenly made her jolt. Her father was probably going to sleep in the attic again.

She was getting tired of this. So very tired. She clutched the sheets tightly as she tried to calm herself.

She reached into her bag absent-mindedly and thought of calling him just so she could hear something else. She scrolled through her contacts and when she spotted him, she stared at the screen for a very long time. Somehow, seeing his name made her feel comfortable and secure. Out of impulse, she clicked on his number to give him a call. She waited after four short beeps before it went into voice-mail.

'_Midorima here. I'm busy. Leave a message.'_

She sighed. It was so typical of him to be so curt and direct. "Hi there," she said softly but loud enough for him to hear. For a second, she didn't seem to know what she called him for. "I don't really know why I called," she admitted with a weary chuckle. "I mean, we'll just see each other tomorrow at school. I guess I just wanted to know how you were doing—"

A brief beeping sound interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

She paused and found herself clutching the phone to her ear a little bit more tightly. She didn't know what it was in his voice that suddenly made her weak. She threw the thought aside and thought that even if it's just for him, it's enough to appear strong.

"What is it?" his voice brought her back and she realised from the slight harshness in his tone that he must've been in the middle of basketball practice. He was always so grumpy and cold, but somehow, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," she said in a low voice. "I...realized that you might be in the middle of practice..."

Midorima didn't speak for a few seconds. The silence on the other end made her somewhat uneasy and she closed her eyes to ease her nerves. She didn't know why, but not hearing his voice somehow made the air so vacant yet...suffocating. _Please speak_, she thought.

"Are you alright?" he said after a few moments. She felt the warmth in his voice, and she suddenly felt the tears stinging her eyes once again.

"I'm fine," she said, almost in a whisper. "I just thought that I wanted to see you tonight, and then I realized you were busy so...it's alright."

"But we just saw each other this afternoon."

"Yes, I know. It was stupid of me. I shouldn't have called."

She heard a soft sigh on the other of the line along with a ball dribbling. "Is there anything else?"

She knew that there was going to be a big game in the next three days, so she understood why he was being so urgent. "No, no, it's fine," she trailed off, her voice slightly quivering. She bit her lip and tightened her grip a bit more. The last thing she wanted was to make him worry.

There was silence on his part once again, only the sound of the dribbling ball filled the air. She knew he wasn't used to words of endearment or this kind of conversations, so she was used to these awkward pauses and just smiled.

She somehow missed the quickness at which he had answered her call in spite of being _busy_.

"Sorry again for bothering you. I guess I should hang—"

"You know you just have to tell me if you want to have a talk."

She tried to mask her emotions with a fake chuckle, but she knew she couldn't fool him. It sounded phony even to her. "It's OK, really. Just hearing your voice was enough."

He chuckled softly, the dribbling of the ball suddenly coming to a halt.

"It isn't, is it?" he said in a curt manner, but something from his tone made her think that he must've been smiling knowingly.

"What?" she asked; a confused expression on her face. She heard what was perhaps a bag being zipped and some slight movement on the other end.

"Wait for me; I'll be there. Hold your tears while you still can, alright?"

* * *

_P.S. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are wonderful._


	5. Potato

Midorima didn't want to tell her that he liked laying his head on her lap. If he did, she might think she was spoiling him and probably won't do it again. He frowned at the thought of not being able to lie down on her lap. He was willing to spare her the credit for providing him with the most comfortable position ever just so he'd be able to do it again.

He realized that she had stopped stroking his hair. That was the other thing that lulled him to sleep. He loosely remembered her telling him right before he closed his eyes that he had the softest hair ever. But really, her hands were the soft ones.

He looked up and saw her holding a book above his head, blocking his view of her face. As she lifted her left hand to turn a page, he reached out to grab it, surprising her, and placed it on top of his head. He watched the book being moved away out of their view of each other.

"Oh, you're awake," she remarked. Perhaps if she had sung to him, he could've gone to sleep a little sooner, Midorima thought.

He closed his eyes and readjusted his head to get a more comfortable position. Once he's settled, he let out an almost inaudible sigh and looked at her.

"Do it again. I like it," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips, motioning with his hand.

She giggled; a soft melodious sound that prompted him to open his eyes. She smiled as she started caressing his tresses, carefully untangling his fringe and weaving her hand carefully around his hair.

Looking around, he realized there were only very few people at the park on such a beautiful hot day. He found it surprising, yet he didn't have any complaints whatsoever. From afar, a boy was learning how to fly a kite with his mother, a man was playing fetch with his dog and an old man was feeding some pigeons.

He thought of how nice the world would be if they were to be like this always. Even winning championships never felt as satisfying and fulfilling as being at this moment; sitting on her lap under the shade and just... feeling her hand caressing his hair.

He didn't realize that he had been staring at her. "What?" she asked. There was the slightest hint of worry in her expression. Apparently, she had been trying to catch his attention a bit too long. She had stopped stroking his hair.

He smiled. A lingering genuine smile that he reserved for rare, special occasions. And special people.

"Nothing," he said and he once again closed his eyes with a peaceful expression on his face.


	6. Before Everything Else

_Flashback_

* * *

Two weeks since entering the school, the transferee had already been causing enough trouble. Or rather, some of his classmates had been causing trouble for her. He stopped on his tracks as he overheard some girls whispering by the umbrella rack. They took the new girl's umbrella and ran away with it, faint giggles echoing through the hallway.

Midorima sighed. He really couldn't understand girls. Why go through the trouble of making someone's life miserable? It's not like she ever did anything to earn their wrath. And it's not as if it's going to make them any better.

He frowned. Why was he troubling himself with these thoughts again?

He closed his locker with a huff after retrieving his tennis shoes. Before exiting the building, he stared up at the sky and figured the rain wasn't strong enough yet. He finally grabbed his backpack and ventured out into the rain without bothering to open his umbrella.

* * *

Basketball practice was as intense as always, but since they started late and it had started raining once again, it was cut short by an hour. Midorima stood by the exit as people started shuffling out of the gym. He decided on going straight home, yet somehow, his thoughts were directed towards the school building. He rummaged through his brain for something that he must've forgotten in his locker, or some book in the library that he might've forgotten to return. Deep inside, however, he knew that that wasn't what was troubling him.

He sighed. Without understanding why, his feet dragged him back to the main building.

Not surprisingly, he found a solitary figure sitting on the steps. Her head rested on her arms so he couldn't see her face. She was in a position that made a person look like he or she was crying or sleeping.

For the first time in a long while, Midorima didn't know what to do with his life. He probably couldn't just leave her because that would be such an un-gentlemanly thing to do. If she were crying, he'd have to handle the task of comforting her and listening to her little problem. He didn't want that. Girls are dramatic and as much as possible he wanted them to keep it to themselves. On the other hand, if she were sleeping... well, he didn't want to wake her up.

Against his stubborn will, however, he finally spoke up:

"What are you doing here?"

She flinched in surprise at his voice. When she looked up it took her a moment to realize it was him. She smiled but it didn't reach her ears and bare her teeth.

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop." It was too obvious what she was doing. For a moment, he mentally debated whether or not she normally would've given him a sarcastic response to such a stupid question.

Both of them turned towards the sky and he gave it a hard look. It's as obvious that the rain isn't stopping or slowing down anytime soon.

"I'll just have to wait... a little longer..." she said more so to herself. Midorima gruffed and glanced at her in annoyance. She was staring blankly at the rain but he was sure her mind was somewhere else.

"Are you stupid?" he grumbled. It earned him her attention and she blinked in response. He sighed as he stared back into her eyes. "The rain isn't stopping. You might as well sleep here."

She lowered her gaze and continued staring outside. They were both quiet for almost a minute and silence grew between them. Midorima was calmly thinking about his next move.

Just as he was starting to get uncomfortable with the growing silence, she finally spoke.

"I guess you're right." He looked down at her and she was smiling meekly. He watched as she slowly gathered up her stuff and got up. She looked outside once again and seemed to calculate her odds. Surely, she wasn't thinking of venturing into the storm, he thought.

Just as he had finished the thought, she put her left foot forward and was about to make a run when he instinctively stretched out his arm and grabbed on to her collar.

"Hey—"

"You're crazy," he scolded, frowning as he pulled her rudely out of the rain. He was inwardly debating on the next logical thing to do and he tried to keep his cheeks from getting warm. Hesitantly, he opened his umbrella and placed it between them. "Get in," he mumbled without looking at her.

A few seconds had passed before she finally did so. Hesitantly, she tried stealing a glance to see his expression but he was looking the other way, seemingly uncaring.

As they started walking, he tried to look straight ahead to avoid looking at her, but for a person standing 6'4", it was inevitable to loom over someone who's almost a foot shorter. He gave her a sideway glance. She was clutching her bag tightly to her chest; eyes downcast and head hanging low.

Midorima didn't want to feel bad, but somehow, he couldn't make himself feel indifferent. He was sure she already knew that some of the girls had been isolating her. He racked his brain for something else to do aside from playing ignorant, but he couldn't come up with anything natural to say or do.

Without even thinking, he opened his mouth and spoke up:

"Don't be sad," he let out involuntarily and bit his tongue. He meant to tell her to stop being sad about some girls in their class being mean to her, but that would've revealed the fact that he knew about it and it would surely open up the topic and he really didn't want to discuss about some teenage (girly) melodrama that he ought to not care about. "... About the rain," he quickly added.

"It's about my umbrella," she replied in a low voice.

Midorima thought she'd start telling on the girls in class who probably have done it. Frankly, he didn't mind letting her share with his umbrella, but he found it boring when he listened to girls dissing each other. He waited for her to speak further but, to his surprise, she didn't. Just as he was sure she had kept the conversation at that point, she said:

"My dad bought it on my first day in grade school..." she said in the same, deadpan voice.

Oh, he thought. It wasn't what he expected, but it nevertheless sparked a question in his head. Perhaps she was a daddy's girl or maybe her dad just didn't buy her things much, whatever the reason for her being sad about an almost-decade-old umbrella, he didn't want to question it.

Only a few months later would he learn the significance of that statement.

It suddenly occurred to him that she was speaking as if he knew her umbrella was stolen, given that she didn't seem to have provided enough context. In an effort to make it appear that he had been paying attention, he inquired:

"What happened to your umbrella?" he tried to appear not all that concerned, but really, he sounded all the more disinterested.

She probably managed to catch his tone, for she smiled a little and said: "I lost it at school. I don't know, I must've left it somewhere, or someone could've stolen it. Who knows..."

He couldn't decide if she was trying to evade the discussion, or if she really didn't have a clue that some girls in their class stole it. Nevertheless, he attempted make her feel less bad by appearing interested.

"That _is _sad," he said in the same glassy tone, but he realized all he did was sound sarcastic.

She didn't seem to notice or mind, however, for she laughed slightly and he gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm not sad anymore, though," she said, smiling. He finally turned his head and looked into her bright eyes. Somehow, that particular smile seemed to be the first genuine one that he'd seen from her that day. He thought he felt something different—a sudden, electric shock. But he was convinced it was just surprise.

"It probably wasn't in your intention, but thank you for making me happy today..."


End file.
